Dream to Reality
by dancewiththedragons
Summary: For some reason, I knew this dream would become real. But, who knew dreams could become a reality? It felt so real that I knew it would be. *Different summary inside*
1. AN and Introduction

Now, before we start the story I have three things to say (Edited):

1. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Plus, this story is only written for entertainment, I'm not making any profit off of this. Damn, I hate doing this stupid disclaimer, but I have to so I don't get sued.

2. My two OCS in the story, Iasaa and Saria, obviously belong to me. And no, they are not Mary sues. At least I think so...

3. There will be some changes in the KH2 story plot. Probably some major changes just to warn you guys. Also, some of the characters might be a little OOC because I haven't actually played the games. (I do know what some of their personalities are like, I just might mess up on some of them.)

Also, I've almost might have majorly spoiled Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep for me (If that makes sense) So the beginning of it will be taking place during Birth by sleep.

**Summary: **After having a dream where she saves one of Ansem's apprentices, Saria and Iasaa find them selves in Radiant Garden, the dream becoming a reality. After the dissapearance of the apprentices and the three keyblade heroes, Aqua, Terra and Ven, the two friends find that everything for them is going to change...

**Rating**:

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst (Romance later on in the story and there will be some humour.)

**About the (I just thought you guys would like to know a little more about them before I start the story. So, I put the description of them in here.)**

name: Saria

Age: 8

Appearance: Long dark orange hair, blue eyes.

name: Iasaa

Age: 8

Appearance: Dark brown almost black hair, green eyes.

There's going to be a major time skip in the story... And I also have to say that Birth by sleep is pretty sad too. Not in a bad way, but the story is actually pretty sad...

**So, on with the story!**


	2. Preface

I don't think a lot about my dreams. Some of them are just not important to me, some of them I forget, and some, can just be plain weird.

But this dream _was_ important to me.

When you see someone that is not real but you love, is hurt, you know you just have to save them, to not let them die, to hold them in your arms and to protect them until someone who can save they're life will come.

But, what if they don't come in time?

It will be too late, once his heart stops beating before they come, he will be gone. It would be too late.

His slow ragged breathing, the sound of his heart beat starting to slowly subside, the pool of blood underneath me and him.

Ienzo in my arms.

And I knew that I_ had_ to keep Ienzo alive.

* * *

**I know! Really short, and a little angsty and dramatic! (But, it's just kind of like the introduction)Btw, this is based off a dream that my friend IXMysteVIDemyxIX had! I hope you like it! And reviews would be very nice people!: )**


	3. Chapter 1

**{EDITED} **

* * *

Chapter 1: To love a stranger

_Something so real…It seemed so real. But it wasn't. It felt real, that was it._

_Why was I having these dreams? Why did I keep on having these visions of all these things…Something that never happened, something I had no clue about._

_Who was this boy? Who is…Ienzo? Why was he always in those dreams, as if he was important._

_I cared for him…But why did I care for him so much? He was just a stranger? I didn't know him at all._

_How could I care so deeply for someone I didn't know at all?_

_How could I love this stranger…?_

"Ienzo again, eh?" Iasaa said, her brown eyes flickering to her orange haired best friend.

"He…He saved me, I think," Saria said "I've been having a lot of dreams with him lately."

'_That dream…It felt so real, but it wasn't. Why…Why?" _The orange haired girl thought '_Why am I having dreams with this boy in it? Does it mean something? It has to..."_

Saria was snapped out of her thoughts by Iasaa.

"Well, that's kind of messed up," Iasaa said

Saria sighed and stared out the window at the snow covered streets, it was Christmas holiday in their hometown, Basilica. There was no school for the holidays, meaning that the two friends could hang out everyday.

Outside, there was almost more than a foot of snow covering the ground like a blanket, with the sun's rays shining on it; it looked like a field of diamonds or crystals.

"Ever since, Christmas holidays had started, I have been having these dreams. This boy, Ienzo, was always in them. I didn't know who he is, who was he?" Saria wondered out loud. "It's as if he's in a different world, like he doesn't live in Basilica."

"Maybe…" Iasaa said "He's from a different world."

Saria frowned "Different world? You're saying he's an alien?! Iasaa, he didn't even look like an alien, and I_ completely_ doubt he is one."

"No, no, no, no. That's not what I meant!" Iasaa said yelled "I mean, they say that out there, outside of earth there's a place where instead of cities, there are worlds. There are many different worlds, maybe Ienzo lives in one of those worlds."

"Oh, okay," Saria sighed "I thought you were saying that he was an alien there for a sec. Where did you hear that from? The thing about the other worlds I mean."

Iasaa cringed "My mom told me. But then she told me that it was just a myth or something like that…"

"Oh….Well, two days till Christmas Eve!" Saria grinned, acting as if it was not a problem to her and quickly changing the subject. Iasaa, however just smiled back.

"You know…" Iasaa said, lying back on Saria's bed "I want to do that…To travel to the other worlds…Someday."

"Me too," Saria smiled "But how?"

"We take the train that leads to the end of the world!"

"What if it doesn't what if that's just a myth too?."

"I don't believe that it is."

That's where the conversation ended.

The day went by fast. That's what Saria thought and when she lyed in her bed, the images of the boy flooded her mind.

What she remembered of Ienzo was that he had blue silver hair, and aqua blue eyes that were the colour of the ocean. His skin was porcelain. He was beautiful. He only was a year or two older than her.

'_Other worlds…" Saria thought, lying in her be "Maybe if I travelled the worlds, maybe I could find you…Ienzo…But do you even exist?'_

Lost in her thoughts, Saria had unthinkingly passes out into sleep.

It was only in few minutes that she knew she was dreaming

She opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a cobblestone street, an unknown town to her. A castle towered above all the buildings of the town, in the middle of it.

'_Where am I…?' She thought. 'I must be dreaming…I am.'_

"Hey, do you smell that?" Iasaa said, Saria snapped out of her daze and looked at Iasaa, puzzled.

"What's wrong Iasaa?" She asked.

"I think that there's a fire… I smell smoke."Iasaa mumbled.

"A fire?" Saria said "Are you sure you're not imagining it Iasaa? 'Cause I don't smell a thing."

Saria started walking again, Iasaa just rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, not bothering to follow her.

"Iasaa, come on! We have to get home….Iasaa?" Saria turned around and looked at Iasaa.

Her face was filled with shock, she stared at the sky and she pointed to that direction "Saria, look!"

Saria looked to where she pointed to and gasped. There was a house on fire in the distance, and the flames that were licking at the now midnight blue sky, indicated that it was a bad one too.

The streets remained quiet, there seemed to be no sound of any other human life in the town.

"Iasaa! We have to go!" Saria yelled. "There might be people in there!"

Without even listening to her response or protest, she started bolting down the street to the direction of the burning house. After a moment of hesitation, Iasaa followed.

When they got to the source of the fire, no one else was there. The flames engulfed the house and glowed in the night.

'_Where is everybody? They're must be people in there. They're going to die!"_

But, then Saria saw him.

She could only see his back side, facing away. But, that was him, lying motionlessly on the ground, blood streaked through his silver, blue hair that shimmered in the light of the engulfing flames.

She ran over the motionless body and turned him over onto my lap, his aqua blue eyes staring into my mismatched ones.

It was the boy from her dreams.

"Ienzo." She whispered.

She felt for his pulse, then put her ear to his chest. She could still hear his rhythmic heart beat along with his heavy ragged breathing.

"M-mother…..Father." Saria looked at him, still staring at her. "A-are…They…Okay?"

A wave of panic shot through her _'His parents. Where are they?'_

She shot up, and looked around in panic. Just a few feet away were two more bodies, a man and a woman. Ienzo's parents.

"Iasaa! Check if they're still alive!" She cried, right after Iasaa ran over to the two bodies.

Saria took her winter jacket off, wrapped it around Ienzo and held him close to her body.

"It's okay," she whispered "I'm not going to let you die."

She whispered that to him over and over again. She wondered what he thought about this. That a complete stranger was holding him in they're arms, protecting him as if he was something precious to them.

She didn't even know him, she was telling a stranger that she would not let him die.

'_He __is __precious to me though. But why? He's just a complete stranger.'_

'_I can't let him die. I will always protect him, even if I have to sit here all night with him in my arms, waiting for help. I will not let him die.' _She thought this over and over.

She didn't even realize that she was holding him so tight, so close to her that her arms were starting to hurt. She could barely feel the pain because of the icy cold winter air kissing at her naked arms.

She looked over to where the two bodies of his parents were, hoping that they would be alive.

Iasaa just sat there. Staring down at Ienzo's parents; lying side by side. She couldn't see the look on her face since her hair draped at the side of her face like a veil because her head was hung so low.

"Iasaa." Saria wailed

She didn't reply, she still just sat there motionlessly. Like a rock.

"Iasaa! Are they okay?" She cried again, hoping for the answer.

This time, she raised her head and looked at me. There was a sad and pained expression in her eyes and something sparkled on her cheek.

It seemed to be too late, Ienzo's parents were dead.

Sorrow and agony washed through Saria.

'_Ienzo, I'm so sorry…What will you do once you find out? What will…How will you react?_

_I'm so sorry Ienzo…We couldn't save them…I'll help you through this, I'll be your friend._

She didn't know how she could tell him now.

For once in her life, she was praying. She didn't believe in god, but she still prayed to anyone that help would come, and that Ienzo will stay alive.

Then, the one thing she prayed for, happened.

"Are you okay?!"

"Someone get them to the hospital!"

She heard yells coming from the distance, people were coming to help. Saria felt Ienzo stir in her arms, She looked down at him, into his sapphire blue eyes.

He was looking into mine hers. Smiling.

"Thank you…." He whispered and slowly, his eyes closed.

"No!" Saria gasped.

She put her ear to his heart, it was still beating and she sighed in relief.

She then felt herself smile at the sight of the one she loved sleeping in her arms.

A stranger though, someone she didn't know at all. Yet, she still loved him like she had known him for her whole life.

Then the yells of the panicking people had faded, stopped. But, they couldn't have, they weren't even here yet. Saria looked around but her vision seemed blurry. It seemed that everything was getting more blurry by the minute.

Everything was fading.

Everything around her was fading, then everything went black.

She woke up in bed, her arms wrapped around herself, as if I was still holding Ienzo.

But, it was just a dream.

_I…I was just dreaming…_


	4. Chapter 2

**{EDITED}**

Holy crap! This took me waaayyy too long to update.

So, I basically spoiled Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep for myself. Why? Because I looked up a bunch of stuff on it on Wikipedia and read the story line AND watched the secret endings on youtube. So I now know a bunch of spoilers from the game.

HOLY FUCK I JUST REALIZED THIS THE OTHER DAY. I've been spelling Hollow Bastion wrong the whole time, sorry for my error.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Saria's POV)

_The times you don't wanna wake up  
'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up  
The sun is always gonna rise up  
You need to get up, gotta keep your head up  
Look at the people all around you  
The way you feel is something everybody goes through  
Dark out, but you still gotta lie up  
You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up  
_

_The dream felt so realistic._

_It felt like I was actually holding Ienzo in my arms, that I was protecting him, feeling his breath on my skin._

_It was unlike any dream I had before, this one was different from all of them. It was as if it actually happened_

Saria, closed her eyes and then opened them again, reasurring herself that she was in reality again. Outside, it was snowing, from outside her bedroom window was the perfect view of the beautiful city.

The house was quiet, it was just her in the home, all alone.

Then there was a knock at the door, she sighed and went downstairs to answer the door.

She opened the door, Iasaa stood there, a big grin plastered on her face "HI!"

Saria jumped from her yell "Hi!"

Iasaa... Was probably one of the most hyper people ever.

"Are you okay? She asked, frowning.

Saria sunk lower into her chair, her brows knitting into a frown "I had a dream..."

"A dream? Really? I have those all the time!" She said sarcastically. "What was it about...?"

"Me and you were walking through this town called Radiant Garden. There was a house on fire and I saved that boy, Ienzo. You tried to save his parents but they had already died.

There was a silent moment after that.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt so real, that you thought it _was _actually real?" Saria asked.

Iasaa sighed "Who doesn't...? It seems like dreams are better than reality..."

"This one..." Saria whispered "Wasn't really. But I want to see that boy again. There's just something about him..."

She couldn't find the words to describe what she felt for the boy. She thought it would be ridicoulous to say that she loved him, so she kept quiet.

"WE SHOULD GO OUTSIDE!" Iasaa jumped off the bed and onto the floor, nearly falling face first onto the floor in the process.

Saria smiled "Yeah, walk around the city. That sounds good to me."

Outside, the bright blue sunny sky was replaced with dark gray, thin clouds that stretched out above. Little fluffs of snow started falling from the sky, the two girls raced down the road, to the busy streets of the city.

The streets were busy, many people walked in and out of shops. Lights were strung from the telephone polls, many of the people were normal city people like the two girls, others, were warriors. They carried large swords and weapons, and scars were engraved into their skin, some on there faces, others on their arms.

It was a beautiful city, they ran down the cobblestone road. Until they reached a place where it was all just grass and snow, an old large destroyed gate stood in the middle. And to the right was a forest.

Saria and Iasaa ran to the edge of the bluff, it over looked the ocean. In the distance, the sky and ocean entertwined, making it look like an indent in the sky.

"The end of the world," Iasaa grinned "Once you reach it your out of this world and you can find the other ones!"

Saria hesitated to say it but then she grinned "I think we should do it!"

"Do what?" Iasaa asked, puzzled.

"Go find the other world, silly!"

Just then the train ran over the waters and towards the end of the world, they watched in awe as the train dissappeared.

Iasaa eagerly jumped onto her feet and ran towards the forest "C'mon Saria!

They both ran into the forest, deeper in, path way was cut off by fallen boulders from the rocky walls of the rest of the pathway. The damage had happened from the war, barely anyone went to the train station anymore.

Saria looked at all the fallen boulders "Um, how are we going to get to the other side?"

"Obviously, we climb!" Iasaa laughed, she put a foot between the rocks and started climbing. Saria followed her.

They ran down the rest of the path, they stopped when they reached the train station. This part of the city was more like a smaller village, except no one lived it anymore because of what the destruction of the war had done to it.

Iasaa walked up the stairs "Are you sure about this, Saria?"

"Well, you've always said that you wanted an adventure, so here's your chance!" Saria laughed "Besides, if we go to these other worlds, we can come back and prove to everybody that it's true that there are!"

Iasaa grinned and grabbed Saria's hand "Let's go then!"

Inside the station, it was empty, except a train waited for it to be boarded.

Iasaa ran up to the train and went in.

"Hey you! You can't go until you've paid for your ticket!" The man at the desk chuckled, Saria laughed and her and Iasaa got the tickets and boarded the train.

Saria sat down on the bench "This is it. We're finally leaving this world."

"But, we'll be coming back. Right?" Iasaa asked. Saria laughed.

"Of course we will!"

The train started descending out of the station and then, they were going over the water to the end of the world.

_"Radiant Garden..."_ Saria thought "_Maybe that's one of the other worlds out there..."_

* * *

Haha, yes. That was Face up by lights I put in the beginning there. And since I've seen so many Birth by sleep spoilers, I'm changing things up A LOT in the story. It'll be much better.


	5. Chapter 3

**Annie: WOW!**

**Axel: Whats so 'WOW'?**

**Annie: The fact that Marluxia was supposed to be a girl in KH Com! **

**Marluxia: Was not! D:**

**Annie: Yeah, you were the creator even said so! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER MARLUXIA!!:D**

**Marluxia: -Sigh- Annie does not own Kingdom Hearts, but, Iasaa and Saria belong to her.**

**Axel: Good job girly man!**

**Marluxia: SHUT UP!**

**Annie: HAHA!! Okay, on with the story….And this chapter is in Iasaa's POV! So, I guess it's kind of rated M because theres a lot of swearing from her in it. Le gasp! More angst! I think I should change the genre to general/Angst!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Déjà vu? (Iasaa's POV)

What the fuck was happening?

Did that black portal just suck me and Saria into it? What the hell was that?

It was like I was falling into never ending darkness, everything was going by so fast, I wanted to open my eyes, to scream out, yet at the same time, for some reason, I didn't want to.

But, the sensation that I was falling stopped. It was not until then, I realized that I was unconscious for just a few minutes, until I opened my eyes.

I was lying on pavement, a road, the sparkling snow stung cold against my skin, the freezing cold winter air whispering by. I stood up and examined my surroundings.

Beside the cobblestone streets were buildings and houses, beyond them, I could see what seemed to be an abandoned castle.

Hallow Bastion.

It was beautiful and seemed so peaceful, the sun was slowly starting to set leaving the sky a rich mixtured colour of honey gold, red and pink, and the charcoal gray clouds popped against it. Children were starting to head back home; parents were also looking for they're young ones. The streets were starting to look deserted.

I snapped out of my thoughts, not even realizing that Saria wasn't with me. Where could she be?

I walked slowly down the street, my eyes lingering for my fiery orange haired best friend. But, then I started walking faster.

Anxiousness, nervousness, worried, it all seemed to suddenly wash through me, and I was feeling them all at once. I had that feeling, the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I bolted into a run.

I have to find Saria. Why was I having such a bad feeling about all of this? Fuck, why was I even in Hallow Bastion in the first place? I then found myself hoping that Organization XIII would come and whisk us away to the castle that never was.

"Pft. Like _that's _ever going to happen." I muttered to myself "Saria!"

There was no reply. Fuck, I don't want to be screaming my lungs out looking for her, and if I kept running, I'm sure I will faint of exhaustion. It was just all troublesome. Too troublesome!

_**BOOM! **_

A loud explosion came from the distance, causing me to stop; unfortunately I tripped and fell backwards onto my ass.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched "OW! MY ASS!"

I stood back up and looked around. Where the hell did that explosion come from? Shit, something bad was happening around here and I still couldn't find Saria.

"SARIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I FUCKING SWEAR IF I HAVE TO KEEP FUCKING RUNNING AROUND LOOKING FOR…"

"Iasaa! There you are." Saria cried, running out of a nearby alleyway. "And don't be screaming out swear words in the middle of the streets…."

"Dude, I was fucking looking for you." I wailed

"Wow, I was inevitably looking for you too. I thought you ran off somewhere, looking to cause trouble." Saria said sarcastically

"Ah, fucking as if!" I scoffed, also sarcastic, then started walking along side Saria.

I didn't know what time it was, but for some reason, it seemed too early for the streets of Hallow Bastion to be empty.

As we walked further down the street, I started to smell something, smoke, A fire? I stopped and looked around, where was it coming from though?

Then something hit me, realization. I slowly started to realizing that this was starting to turn out like Saria's dream.

"Déjà vu." I muttered

"What's wrong Iasaa?" Saria asked, I looked to see that she had also stopped walking and was now looking at me with a puzzled expression. I didn't even mention the explosion I heard earlier to her. Maybe, that was where the smoke was coming from; I looked up at the now midnight blue sky, a cloud of smoke hovering over one of the houses in the distance.

"I smell….Smoke, a fire." I said softly, I realized what was happening. I looked at Saria and examined her face. Her expression changed from puzzled and confused to a mask of horror.

Without even saying anything else to me, she started bolting down the street, to the direction of the fire.

Ienzo, she had to save him.

That must've been where the explosion was, the house that Ienzo was in, with his family, his loved ones.

Saria's dream _was _becoming reality.

"**Why the hell are you just standing here?! There are lives in danger, you could be saving them!"** I heard a voice in my head scream, giving me a slight head ache.

I ran as fast as I could down the street, following Saria. The wind blowing at my face and body made me shiver but I ignored it and kept running, even though my legs hurt like a bitch, I found it in my strength to run faster. My heart thundered in my chest as I kept running. My heavy breathing turning into pants and gasps for air, breathing in the ice cold winter air put the taste of blood in my mouth. My throat was starting to feel like it was stinging, yet I didn't stop running.

I was getting closer to the house, the dancing orange flames engulfing the total wreckage. Three bodies laid strewn on the ground, on of them I could not mistake, recognize him, his silvery blue hair shone against the flames.

Ienzo.

Saria ran over to him, and rolled him onto her lap, her eyes full of pain, sadness, and horror. She took her winter jacket off and wrapped it around him, whispering words I could not make out in his ear. I couldn't bear to watch it, even though I didn't know what it was like. But, holding someone or watching someone that you love die was probably one of the most emotionally painful things to experience. I couldn't bear to see Saria in so much emotional pain if Ienzo died. Seeing her about to cry, talking and thinking about the dream, made me feel such pain in my heart for her. My best friend, I hated to see my friends so miserable, saddened, cry, and emotionally hurt.

I couldn't stand to see them cry, it always made me want to cry, it made me feel sad, I just wanted to comfort them and help them throughout that emotional pain, to get their life back together.

If Ienzo died and Saria went through that pain, I'll be by her side to help her through it.

I snapped out of my thoughts, back to reality, I shouldn't just be standing here losy in my own thoughts, I ran over to the other two bodies, a man and a women. The man had short silver hair and the women had dark, dark blue shoulder length hair and the same colour eyes as Ienzo; Aqua blue.

I felt for they're pulses, nothing. I put my ear to they're chests, hoping for a heartbeat, still nothing.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed, pounding the ground with my hand.

It was too late, I couldn't save them. They were already dead and I couldn't save them. I was useless.

"USELESS!" I screamed "I'M JUST A USELESS IDIOT!"

"Iasaa?"

I looked over at Saria, she was frowning and there was deep concern in her eyes. "Are…Are they okay? Are they still alive?"

I froze agony and sorrow washed through me. How was I going to tell Iasaa this? And what was the point of asking that question after I screamed how I was a 'Useless idiot'? Couldn't she tell? Could she _not_ tell that it was too late, that Ienzo's parents were dead and I couldn't save them?

"Iasaa? Are they…"

"NO! THEY'RE NOT! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM SARIA! I COULDN'T! THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD! I'M SORRY!" I screamed.

There was a silent moment that stretched on. My eyes welled up with tears as I though "I'm useless. I'm useless. I'm useless. I'm useless…."

"I'm useless," I muttered clenching my fists "A useless idiot, I'm useless, I couldn't even _save_ them!"

"Iasaa, stop it!" Saria snapped.

"Stop what?!" I spat, looking at her.

"Stop _saying_ that stuff! It's not going to help you at all if you say negative stuff like that about your self. You're _not _useless! Stop being so pessimistic!"

"I couldn't save Ienzo's parents Saria! He's going to hate me now, you managed to keep him alive, but I couldn't even save his loved ones!" I growled.

"No Iasaa," Saria said softly, almost soothingly "He's not going to hate you. He's going to thank you and even possibly acknowledge that fact that you tried to save his parents."

There was a silent moment, then I could hear people screaming and coming out onto the street, I could also hear the sirens of the ambulance. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

"Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for being so pessimistic." I almost mumble the last part.

"It's okay," Saria smiled "Most people are or can be."

* * *

**Oh……..Um, wow? Poor Iasaa. This chapter turned out surprisingly good!! Reviews would be nice….**


	6. Chapter 4

**Annie: Ugghhhh……**

**Axel: What is it?**

**Annie: I'm soooo…Tired. *Faints***

**Axel: Wow, well I guess to do the disclaimer n-**

**Xigbar: NO! I'm doing it!**

**Axel: Fine…-_-' **

**Xigbar: Annie does not own Kingdom Hearts! But, Iasaa and Saria belong to her! **

**Luxord: I think she's awake now…**

**Annie: ZOMG!!!! XIGBAR!! –Glomps- **

**Axel: Yeah, she's definitely awake….On with the story!**

**Annie: HEY! I say that! As he said, on with the story……This chapter and will be much more interesting the last….As you can probably tell by the title. OH YEAH!! I'm thinking of making some fanart for this story, IF I have time!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4: Ansem the wise (Iasaa's POV)

When I _thought _everything would calm down, that I'd finally be able to relax, it only got more hectic.

At the hospital, many people from around Hallow Bastion had come to find out what had happened. Heck, I think everyone (Okay, I'm over exaggerating) From around Hallow Bastion was at the scene of the burning house and at the hospital. I didn't really understand at first, why so many people were here. But, Ienzo is one Ansem's six apprentices, so maybe everyone in Hallow Bastion knew who he is, meaning the news about this is probably going to go around town quickly, oh wait. It seems like it already has.

The most important thing for me and Saria right now is Ienzo, was it too late? Would he still be alive? I had a feeling, a feeling inside me that he is still alive, what will he say though when he finds out the fate of his parents?

His parents were dead.

The doctors confirmed this and took they're bodies down to the morgue to inspect them. They said that Ienzo will get to see they're bodies once he recovers. No one has found out what caused the explosion of the house yet, but apparently, it's still being further inspected. Everything seemed to be going pretty good so far, except…

The doctor hasn't even come out to tell us if Ienzo was okay or still alive.

Me and Saria sat outside that room, the room with Ienzo in it. I could hear the

Beeping sounds coming from the machines, the muffled voices of the doctors.

Saria couldn't find it in her to relax, even a little. She sat so stiff, like a statue, and her hands clenched so tightly, the skin over her knuckles was almost white. Her body was slightly shaking, and she's just stared at the wall in front of her, barely blinking. The whole time we've been there.

Time seemed to go by really slowly, too slowly. The ticking of the clock was just making it worse; I was staring to feel more anxious. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and buried my head in my arms. My stomach growled for about the millionth time that day, I haven't eaten since this morning, I was starving. Exhaustion also seemed to be overtaking my body, I could've fell asleep right there, but I wouldn't allow it, I fought against the exhaustion.

It seemed hours, when only it's been minutes when a doctor finally came out, but then they walked down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hey, wait! Is Ienzo okay?!" Saria yelled, but they didn't seem to hear her. She groaned loudly and sat back down.

"Saria, I'm sure he's going to be okay." I said soothingly, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"You mean you're not upset anymore?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You seemed so agonized, so….Remorseful and regretful…That you couldn't save Ienzo's parents, because it was too late, they were already dead," She said softly "And now you seem to be over that already, only seeming to worry about Ienzo, and you seem positive that he'll be okay."

I smiled, for some reason, I had that feeling that Ienzo would make it through, and he'd thank me for at least trying to save his parents.

"Saria, the reason why Ienzo made it to the hospital alive, is because you were protecting him and keeping him warm."

"Really?" She whispered, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks..

"She is indeed right, young one." We both looked to see an old man with blond hair and a blond beard to match; he was dressed in what seemed pretty expensive clothes.

My eyes widened, suddenly realizing who this man might be.

"Who….Who are you?" I almost whispered

The man smiled and raised out his hand, as for me to shake it. "I am Ansem. Ansem the wise, and Ienzo is my youngest apprentice."

I felt my heart stutter, to who I was just meeting and standing in front of me. Ansem, the true seeker of darkness, the leader of his six apprentices. And soon to be, one day, nobodies of Organization XIII. I couldn't believe it, and this was definitely _not _a dream.

"You seem to be too shocked for words, young girl." Ansem chuckled.

"Oh…" I flustered and took his hand and shook it "I'm Iasaa by the way….Nice to meet you."

He took Saria's hand and shook it "And you?" He questioned.

"I'm Saria, very please to meet you." Saria said smiling.

"I must thank you girls for saving Ienzo," He said "I'm sure he would like to meet you after the gets out of the hospital."

I sighed, some what in relief. It sounded by the way he was saying it, Ienzo was going to be okay after all.

"Oh no, don't be thanking me," I blurted out "Saria was the one that saved Ienzo, I tried to save his parents but…."

"It was too late," Saria muttered "They were already…Dead."

There was a silent pause, Ansem had a thoughtful look on his which then turned into a soft smile. "You know Saria, if you never wrapped your jacket around Ienzo and held him close to you…"

"He would've died of hypothermia." Iasaa whispered.

"That's right." Ansem said softly

Saria's cheeks seemed to tinge pink at the memory. Question was, how did Ansem know about that? She frowned in confusion.

"Um, Ansem, Have you talked to the doctor already?" She asked curiously "About Ienzo, I mean."

He didn't seem to speak for a moment, seeming to ponder something then a look of guilt spread across his face.

"Yes," He confessed, biting on his lower lip "I did, they said that it's very likely that Ienzo will make it, but they need to inspect and bandage up a little more before it's confirmed."

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I breathed out heavily, with both exhaustion and relief. Saria softly smiled, but then it turned into a grin.

"That's good to hear, great actually." She said "Thank you Ansem."

I bit the inside of my lip, guilt and regret starting to cloud up my mind again. _At least, it seems things are not going to end up so badly. _I thought. I cringed at the image of Saria crying, holding a bloody Ienzo in her arms, close to her. I couldn't bear to see the something like that again, the memory sent a weird chill down my spine.

"Iasaa?"

I was interrupted from my thoughts, Ansem was looking at me, concern and thankfulness in his eyes.

"I would like to thank you too," He said "For being so considerate and thoughtful of not just him, but his parents. You did your best to save them and Ienzo will certainly be grateful of you."

I was almost shocked by his words, they sounded kind and grateful. I felt a sudden warmth, a warmth of happiness and proudness, start to grow inside me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you," I whispered "I'm sure he will be."

Saria smiled at me but then looked up at the clock. It was past nine, it seemed like I couldn't stay awake any longer, I could fall asleep right here…

"Iasaa!" Saria said loudly

"What?!" I wailed

"It looks like you're falling asleep. We should go find somewhere to sleep."

"And eat….But, what about Ienzo?"

"You two should wait till tomorrow to see him," Ansem said turning away from us. "It's getting late, and you girls look tired. I, myself have to leave, thank you again for what you have done."

Saria's smile faded. "So, we won't see you again anytime soon."

"Well, maybe we'll meet again one day." Ansem chuckled.

"It was pleasure to meet you though" Saria said "I do hope we meet again."

"Me too." I smiled

"Hopefully," Ansem said softly "I think my other five apprentices would be interested in meeting you."

He turned around and walked away. Me and Saria watched as he disappeared down the now dark hallways of the hospital.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Was all I managed to say.

Saria turned and looked at me weirdly "What?!"

"Dude, we just me _Ansem!_" I yelled "_Ansem! _The seeker of…."

"_Iasaa! Keep it DOWN!"_ Saria hissed. "And he's not the seeker of darkness! He's just Ansem the wise."

"Sorry. Oh, my bad." I muttered, but Saria grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," She said "_Holy fucking shit!"_

My jaw dropped at what she repeated what I said. She _never _swore, but her saying 'Holy fucking shit'? I thought that would never happen the same when pigs fly. Okay, maybe not that, but she during this situation she probably would.

"Saria! I didn't know you were such a potty mouth!"

"Iasaa!"

"HAHA! Just kidding!

* * *

**LOL! Iasaa can be SOOO immature!xD I think got Ansem's personality wrong though, I don't think he would be that kind, wouldn't her? Meh, oh well! Reviews would be VERY nice!! They keep me motivated to write more! So please review!^-^ **

**EDIT:**

**I would like to thank IXMysteVIDemyxIX for pointing out a mistake I made! I fixed that mistake if you haven't noticed. And yes, apparently I got Ansem's personality right!  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**I know, I know……**

**It's been a hella long time that I've updated and I'm really sorry…**

**I've gone through a lot of shit, part of it, I got expelled from Lake Trail and I'm now at Vanier.**

**ANYWAYS! During all this drama I lost interest in writing my stories but now I got more interest to write them!**

**By the way, I'll probably won't be updating a lot since it's getting close to the time of the year where I have stage orientations, technical rehearsals, and dress rehearsals for dance PLUS exams which I possibly have to write earlier since I'm leaving on June 17****th**** for EUROPE!!**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna stop ranting and get on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter five: Deliver me (Saria's POV)

Saria was right about dreams 'seeming so real'.

I always wished that a certain dream would become real, that you would actually get something from that dream. A dream turned into reality.

Once, I had a dream that my father who I haven't seen for six years came back to me, I ran to him and he embraced me in his arms. He promised that he would never leave me again and that he would always be there for me, watch me grow up.

Man, it was a deep dream. Too bad it wasn't real though, but reuniting with my father was out of my plans.

It felt like I was lying underneath the blazing sun in the summer time, or was I?

What felt like sand, was warm under my body, the heat from burned against my skin and I could hear the waves from the Ocean. I opened my eyes, though my eye lids still felt heavy with sleep.

The first thing I saw was the sky. Clear, cloudless, and gem like blue with the sun shining against it like a blazing fiery orb and when I stood up, I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful scenery before me.

The soft silk like sand was almost as pale as the moon, a soft ivory color; the ocean's waves were starting to subside making it look like a teal, turquoise mirror stretching across the earth. The only thing I could spot was tiny, far away mountains beyond the water that sparkled like a million crystals underneath the sun's rays.

The sight was so beautiful so perfect, I could just stand here almost endlessly marveling at the ocean's beauty.

I took off my shoes and walked into the water, up to my knees. It was almost ice cold yet not too cold, the perfect temperature. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air, which smelt of the salt water and sea weed.

I just wanted to dive into the water; to turn into a mermaid and explore every crevice and underwater forest of the ocean, swim by many of the fascinating colorful fish, to feel the ocean water cool against my skin as I swam through it.

But, there was one problem.

I realized that I didn't even ask myself or know where I was. _Hell, where am I? _I thought, but then two words popped into my mind.

_Destiny's Island. _

**That's** where I was! I was just too caught up in my _'Little Mermaid'_ fantasy to even think about where I was.

I walked back onto the shore and put my shoes back on, maybe I should explore the island a little. Oh, and be like Tarzan! HA! I day dream way too much.

I was walking, or should I say, wandering around in the sand until a familiar, swirling pool of dark purple and black darkness appeared in front of me.

Another portal.

I sighed and crossed my arms. _Why would another portal randomly appear again?_ I thought.

I was staring at it but then looked away from it. I don't know why, but they seemed creepy. Not like 'Clown creepy' (Yes, clowns do scare me) But creepy as in, something's probably come out of it, grab you and pull you into it.

But yet, I was drawn to it. I wanted to go into it and see where it would take me to, I was curious.

Suddenly, it felt like something _had _grabbed me with force and was pulling me towards it.

And I was falling into darkness.

_A wonderful dream turned into a nightmare. _

--

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily, clutching at the white sheets of the hospital bed.

"It was just a dream…" I thought.

I looked over at the bed beside me, expecting Saria to still be asleep in it, but she was gone. What time was it?

I looked up at the clock "One o' clock in the fucking afternoon!" I wailed.

I jumped out of bed, got my clothes and got changed. Saria was probably already in Ienzo's room, so I didn't feel there was a need to rush. I brushed, straightened my hair and put on my make-up.

Since we didn't have a place to stay in Hallow Bastion, the hospital let me and Saria sleep in the room next to Ienzo's and we had to eat hospital food, which is gross, but it's better than nothing right?

Everything seemed nice and quiet in the hospital, even though it was noon. I wondered if Saria was going to be mad at me for sleeping in so late. Well, she already knew that I am **not **a morning person, so I don't think she would.

When I reached the room, I paused for a moment in front of the door. I hoped that Saria wasn't crying over Ienzo. He was going to be okay, wasn't he?

I turned the handle and with a soft click, it opened and I walked into the room. It was quiet and peaceful except for the sound of the soft beeping and what I could make out, breathing.

I looked over at the bed Ienzo lay in, the sunlight coming through the windows streamed across his face, making his hair almost shimmer and his creamy complexion almost glow.

He almost looked like an angel, resting peacefully and almost soundlessly with Saria beside him, holding his hand.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She teasingly scolded. I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I think that's the latest I've ever slept in." I said.

"You mean one o'clock?"

"Yeah." I nodded and sighed, sinking down and sitting on the floor.

"You know, you don't just have to sit here with me the whole time I'm here." Saria said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, won't you get bored just sitting here? Why don't you go walk around Hallow Bastion?" She suggested.

"Uh…what about you? Won't you get bored just sitting here with Ienzo?" I asked. Was Saria trying to get rid of me so she could be alone with Ienzo?

"I'm going to stay here until visiting hours are over," She said with a sound of guilt in her voice "I'm sorry Iasaa, but I want to stay with Ienzo. Maybe after visiting hours are over we could walk around Hallow Bastion."

I was going to protest but then just sighed "Fine." I said irritably and stalked out of the room.

I headed down to the lobby of the hospital, where was I going to find an interesting place in Hallow Bastion? I was thinking about sneaking into the abandoned castle but if Saria somehow found out that I did, or I told her, she would probably kill me. Okay, she wouldn't she'd probably just get really mad.

Or maybe I could get away with it? It's not like there would be someone in the castle anyways and a little peek wouldn't hurt. Besides, I was good at being sneaky; I was in Karate, mixed martial arts, and boxing. I'm also a really fast runner and I actually do know how to fight….

"**Excuse** me!"

I snapped out of my thoughts not even realizing that I bumped into someone. I spun around to see who it was.

Xehanort.

"Oh…I'm sorry," I said _"Yeah, sorry for walking into you soon-to-be-Xemnas. I was just thinking of a stupid idea to sneak into the abandoned castle and here, I bump into you! How fun!"_

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to eye me from head to toe. Did he not fucking like my outfit or something? It was just high top skate shoes; skinny jeans and a white slightly belly baring tank top. The typical outfit any girl my age would wear. He better not think I'm a slut…

"Did you just come out of Ienzo's room?" Xehanort asked "Because I doubt that you know him."

"_For your information ass fuck, me and my best friend Saria saved him last night. Well, Saria saved Ienzo and I tried to save his fucking parents! So I can visit him in the hospital if I want to! So, __**fuck**__ you!" _

That's what I would've said to him, but then I would get into deep shit.

"My friend Saria saved him last night and I tried to save his parents but they were already dead," I said, trying to sound polite "My names Iasaa by the way."

He didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at me "Well you don't seem like that kind to save someone you don't even know."

"What?!" I asked sharply, and he seemed to frown at my aggravated tone.

"I mean, you just look like a trouble maker." He said

That just pissed me off, I would've gone up to him and punched him in the face, but like I said, I would get into even more deep shit.

"Well, you shouldn't judge by it's cover." I said calmly _"Fuck you Xehanort! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"_

He just turned around and walked away.

"Jackass." I muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Jackalope!" I blurted "I said jackalope not jackass!"

I booked it down the hallway and exited out of the entrance of the hospital, Ice cold air blew right at me as I exited out of the doors, sending a cold shiver through my body.

"**Nice job smart one, now he's going to be even more suspicious after you ran away after calling him a jackass!" **

"Oh, shut the fuck up." I muttered "And what exactly am I going to do in a town like this?"

I looked around, there seemed to be nothing interesting in Hallow Bastion, besides the abandoned castle. Would I take the risk and sneak into there?

"Ah, screw it!" I yelled, walking towards the direction of the castle "It's not like there's gonna be heartless in there…Wait, there probably would be…Right….?"

People seemed to be staring at me while I walked down the street, here and there I saw someone whisper into someone else's ear, and I swore I heard my name a few times.

"Fuck's sake, this is awkward." I muttered.

"Hey, excuse me?"

I spun around thinking that someone had heard what I said and were going to scold me for my rude language; instead, a girl with short black hair stood behind me.

"Aren't you….Iasaa?" She asked.

I looked at her and then realized who she was…Yuffie!

"Yes," I nodded "You?"

"The names Yuffie," She grinned and stuck out her hand and I shook it "You seem to be wandering around a little…Do you even know your way around here?"

"Well….A little bit…"I said scratching my head "I was going to go wander around the abandoned castle."

Yuffie frowned "Well, if I were you I wouldn't even be going near that place."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"I don't know…." She said, still frowning "Theres just something…That's not right about it…"

There was a silent moment but then she changed the subject.

"Hey, do you and Saria have a place to stay?" She asked

"No, we slept in beds at the hospital though" I said "Wasn't the greatest…."

Yuffie laughed "Well, I should introduce you to some people and you can probably stay with us. By the way where is Saria?"

"She's at the hospital," I grunted "Looking after Ienzo…."

"Oh," She said "Well, we better get going. I have to show you around a little bit and Aerith is probably making dinner too."

Yuffie showed me around a little bit more, at one point we passed by the burnt down house and I felt my stomach tie into a knot. But then I told myself to forget about the accident and I relaxed a little.

After walking around, Yuffie walked up to the front of a house and opened the door; I followed her in. The place was nice and warm and smelt of cooking food, a nice feeling after walking around in the icy cold winter streets.

A man sat at the kitchen table, he had longish brown hair and a scar on his cheek…Leon.

"Yuffie, who's this?" He asked pointing to me

"Leon," Yuffie said "This is Iasaa; She was the one that helped save that boy in the fire with her friend."

"Ah," He said and smiled "Well, I've never heard of you two in girls, I mean, you and Saria around here before. Are you new in town?"

I stiffened thinking of what to say "Um…Er…Yeah!"

Hopefully, they wouldn't ask where me and Saria came from, after Yuffie introduced me to Cid and Aerith. Cid seemed to be a pretty dope guy and Aerith seemed really nice.

I started thinking about Saria; how she was doing almost all day in the hospital, never letting go of Ienzo's hand. Sooner or later, she would need to get some fresh air.

We stepped back out into the cold winter streets of Hallow Bastion. I shivered and hugged my arms around myself; Snow and winter was exciting at first but I was already absolutely sick of it. I was wishing for summer heat, the endlessly sunny days and eating ice cream.

When we reached the hospital, Saria was already walking out the doors. Until she saw us, she bolted towards me and yuffie.

"Iasaa!" She cried and stopped in front of me grinning. There was a certain sparkle in her eye meaning something great must've happened.

"Saria!" I grinned "Has—"

"Has what?" Saria asked cutting me off before I could even ask. I sweat dropped.

"So you're Saria," Yuffie smiled "I'm Yuffie, nice to meet ya."

Yuffie stuck out her hand and Saria shook it; she then turned her eyes to me.

"So, what's it your so excited about Saria?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Iasaa," Saria almost whispered "Ienzo's awake!"

* * *

**Hmmmm…I know, I know. Bad cliff hanger, pretty sucky and somewhat a little boring chapter. Anyways, please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wow! New chapter again!! I'm actually motivated to update.**

**Xigbar: You better be!**

**Marluxia: Why am I here….?**

**Annie: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Marluxia: Annie does not own Kingdom hearts or Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Aerith; but she Saria and Iasaa belong to her.**

**Annie: Thank you Marluxia!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The letter from Ansem (Iasaa's POV)

"He is?!" I gasped "Can we go talk to him?"

"No," Saria said sadly "Ansem is talking to him and said that we could talk to him tomorrow."

At Saria's words; my eagerness had faded and I scowled "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, I could show you guys around Hallow Bastion more if you wanted…?" Yuffie suggested.

Me and Saria looked at each other and I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Saria said "I'd like to get to know my way around here."

Yuffie showed us around the entire place; it wasn't that confusing to get around (But I knew I would get lost at some points) I still wanted to go to the abandoned castle, but I knew Yuffie wouldn't take us near there.

But, when we reached the abandoned castle, Yuffie stopped. Now that I was closer to it, there seemed to be a dark aura around it and now I had the feeling that I should stay away from it.

"The last time I was here…" Yuffie said "I was just as curious as you Iasaa; I wanted to go into the abandoned castle. But when I got near it, I saw some strange black creature run out of it…"

"Maybe it could've just been a dog or a cat…?" Saria pointed out.

"No, it definitely wasn't," Yuffie frowned "It walked on it's back legs and it looked some what like an ant and had bright yellow eyes."

My mind absorbed Yuffie's words and I looked back at the castle. Every time I looked at it, I seemed to get a shiver down my spine, but then I just turned my back to it "Let's just…Move on." I suggested.

It was getting close to dusk; the sky was fading from golden pink to a dark ink blue. The already ice cold air seemed to go even colder and I was starting to get weary and tired from all the walking we did.

We stopped at the edge of town so we could sit down, but I noticed a large trail that headed into the forest there. I asked Yuffie and she smiled "I'll show ya."

We walked down the trail which was cobblestone but then turned into a mossy, grassy dirt road. It seemed to twist and turn but then it went straight again until we stopped in front of a large, wrought iron gate.

But, what was beyond the iron gates made me gawk.

A huge mansion; a cobble stone road led the entrance, the huge, dark burgundy doors. In the middle of the drive way was a fountain, with statues of strange creatures on it and the flowing water shimmered from the golden sunlight shining upon the place. The mansion was huge! There were a few pointed towers plunging up into the sky and the large windows had rich, dark red, velvet drapes hanging from inside. Behind the palatial chateau, seemed to be a large river or pond; which shone like glass against the sparkling snow.

"Wow…!" I gasped "Who could live here?"

Yuffie chuckled and grinned "Who do you think?"

At first, my mind was blank but then gasped in realization "This is Ansem's place!"

"That's right," Yuffie said "But no one knows that this is where he resides; they all think that he lives way far out from Hallow Bastion on the other side of town."

"But wouldn't people still be able to find it if they wandered through the trail?" Saria asked "Like, little children or something?"

"Nope," Yuffie said, lowering her voice to a whisper "Apparently, a long time ago; children came into the forest and were never seen again, people started to look for them in here but they're bodies were never found."

Saria frowned "But how would they know now, that they aren't supposed to come onto this trail?"

"Didn't you see the sign back there before we came onto this trail?" Yuffie tilted her head towards the direction "It says not to go through the forest, but I think it's just something to scare people away."

A cold shiver seemed to go through me and it wasn't because of the cold. What or why was it that these people disappeared when they came here…To this forest?

"Well—"Saria said but we were cut off when we heard the click of the door handle from the front door of the mansion. I froze; if we were caught out here, we were dead!

"Hide!" Yuffie hissed. Her and Saria ran into the forest on the other side of the trail and I ran and hid on the other side; hiding behind a large tree.

I could hear soft foot steps walking up to the gate then the opening of the handle; the gate opened with a soft screech and then closed with a bang.

I lifted my head up, making sure not to get noticed.

A tall figure, who I wouldn't doubt was a man, stood in front of the gate. I couldn't see his face; he wore a long dark cloak with his hood up.

He looked around without a word and walked off down the trail. As soon as he disappeared down the trail, we came back out from our hiding places.

"Holy shit that was close!" I said.

"We should start heading back," Saria said, wiping off dirt from her pants "It's getting late."

"We should not hurry though," Yuffie warned "If we do, we'll end up catching up with that guy and we'll definitely be in shit; we'll have to take our time."

And so we did.

We walked back down the trail, being cautious until we got back into Hallow Bastion. When we got back to Yuffie's place, I instantly threw myself onto one of the couches by the fireplace; I was exhausted.

"Where have you guys been?" Aerith asked "You were gone almost all day."

"We were walking around town," Saria said "Yuffie was showing us around a little."

"Well, it shouldn't take that long to just walk around Hallow Bastion," Cid said, kicking his feet up onto the kitchen table "Unless you guys a real slow pokes!"

"We were taking our time!" Yuffie snapped.

"Hey, I was just kidding!"

Aerith had prepared dinner and we all sat the kitchen table talking and eating; mostly them asking me and Saria questions.

"I've never seen you two around Hallow Bastion before," Leon said "Where did you come from and what brought you here?"

Me and Saria were both quiet for a moment then she took a deep breath and began the story.

"Me and Iasaa lived in a small town called Courtenay which you probably never heard of," She started "I started having dreams about Ienzo; the one who me and Iasaa saved when that house was burning down.

"One night I had the exact dream of what happened when I saved Ienzo; I though it was real but it definitely wasn't. Then one day, me and Iasaa were outside in the backyard of my house, until a black portal appeared and sucked us into it and we ended up here in Hallow Bastion. Then the dream I had about saving Ienzo when that house was burning down became…Reality."

There was silence through out all the room, I found myself just picking at my food while listening to Saria's story.

"Wow…" Yuffie said, he jaw almost dropped "When you guys went to the hospital to see Ienzo…You got to actually meet Ansem?"

"Yes." I said

"What is he like?" Cid asked curiously "No one in all of Hallow Bastion has actually gotten to know him or meet him for that matter."

"He…."I paused to think about it "Seemed pretty nice."

"Hm," He said

Leon stood up from the table "That reminds me" He said "There's a letter for the two of you."

He then walked out of the room, a minute late he came back with an envelope in his hand. He gave it Saria and she studied the envelope.

"Right before you three girls came back here; a man had come here with this letter saying it was for you two." Aerith said softly.

I thought back to when me, Yuffie and Saria were at Ansem's mansion; the man in the cloak…That was him that probably gave the letter to them!

Saria opened the envelope and unfolded the letter then we both started reading.

_Dear Saria & Iasaa_

_We would like to invite you to our home for a proper thank you; requested by my youngest apprentice, Ienzo. The other five would also like to meet you, but I suggest you avoid Braig if you come. The address is on the envelope._

_Until we meet again,_

_Sincerely,_

_Ansem the wise_

_Ienzo_

_Braig_

_Even_

_Dilan_

_Xehanort_

_Elaeus _

I stared at the letter and read it over again, I couldn't believe it! We were invited to go into that huge mansion, to meet Ansem's apprentice's….

To meet Braig!! Hell yes I'm stoked now!!

"Okay," I grinned "That's just fucking awesome!"

"I take it you're not going to avoid Braig Iasaa?" Saria said sarcastically.

"You kidding me? That's the person I want to meet the most!" I squealed.

"Ha, you two are definitely going to get along well!" She said grinning and flipped the letter over "Hey, there's more on the back."

_You're a girl right? If you're not, I'm gonna laugh at you! - Braig_

_I do hope that you can carry an intelligent conversation, if not you should stick with Braig. We may all be scientists but not all of us are as smart as we should be…- Even_

_Do not get in my way, if you can be of use, be useful, not useless.- Xehanort_

_Let us see who's truly the better chef; men or women?- Dilan_

_It will be my honor.- Elaeus_

_Thank you again for what you had done, I hope to see you again soon.- Ienzo _

_Haha, Zozo has a crush!- Braig Do not!!!- Ienzo_

_Horrible first impressions, do not worry, they're not that bad.- Ansem _

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Saria asked, frowning.

"What Braig said!"

"huh?"

"'You're a girl right? If you're not, I'm gonna laugh at you!'" I said giggling, repeating the words Braig had said.

"Oh, ha!" Saria laughed "Well, just try not to annoy Xehanort, Elaeus, Dilan and Ienzo."

"Well," I muttered "I'm **definitely** staying away from Xehanort!"

"What? Why?" Saria asked, seeming to grow suspicious.

I thought about when I called Xehanort a 'Jackass' and I'm pretty sure he heard but I said that I said 'Jackalope'. Wow, that was a great…Er….Excuse!

"Uh…I called him a Jackass." I grimaced.

"What?!" She yelled "Did he hear you?"

"He was all like 'What was that?' and I said that I said Jackalope, not jackass!" I shrugged.

"Iasaa! You said that to the future Xemnas! And imagine if you said that or lipped off Xemnas!" Saria shrieked

I heard someone clear their throat and turned my head. Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Leon stared at us as if we were mad women or something.

"Oh…." I muttered "….Uh…Hey guys."

"Uh…Hi?" Yuffie said waving her hand.

There was an awkward silence that spread throughout the room. I had forgotten that they were still sitting there listening to us.

I decided to break the silence and cleared my throat.

"So, Saria…" I said "What's the date of the invite on the letter?"

She looked at the letter "January 26th."

"Almost a month away," Cid pointed out "I wonder why they're waiting so long to invite you two."

"Ienzo still needs to heal…" I said softly "Not physically…But probably emotionally."

With that, the conversation ended, me and Saria went to bed. I then realized that the next day would be Christmas Eve.

I didn't care though. January 26th seemed to be more important…And exciting than Christmas.

It would be a belated Christmas present for both me and Saria.

* * *

**Le gasp!! Braig will be introduced into the story! YAAAYYY!! I know, I updated quickly to make up for the ummmm…Two or three months that I haven't updated? Oh well, I have to keep writing though! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLLLLEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEE!!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Annie: Okay just to remind you people, during the next few weeks I probably won't be able to update as much since I have technical rehearsals, dress rehearsals, recital….EXAMS!! GRRRRRRR!! Anyways since I have all of this coming up, I might not be able to update a lot.**

**Axel: Shaaammmmmeee…**

**Demyx: And you were just getting to the good part!**

**Annie: Hey! Chill guys, I'm going to London, Venice, Switzerland and Paris on June 17****th****! I'll update when I get back!**

**Xigbar: You bitch! Bring me with you!**

**Luxord: And get me some tea too.**

**Annie: How about you say please? And Xigbar don't call me a bitch!**

**Xigbar: I was just kidding!**

**Annie: SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY.**

**Saix: I'm not doing it.**

**Annie: TOO BAD. YOU ARE.**

**Saix: Annie does not own Kingdom Hearts or Ansem or his apprentices. But Iasaa and Saria are hers.**

**Annie: Good boy Saix! Now, go run along and play catch with Xemnas!**

**Saix: Do you want to die?**

**Annie: No!**

**Saix: Then be quiet. –Leaves-**

**Annie: He's gonna go have sex with Xemnas.**

**Xigbar: Wow…**

**Annie: Anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waiting (Saria's POV)

One month was _way_ too long for me.

The days seemed to be going by so slowly; Christmas had come and gone. Iasaa had gotten me some art stuff and a few notebooks, while I had gotten her a golden locket.

It was only January 3rd, twenty three more days; still too long for me.

I was counting down the days everyday that passed, I was getting impatient. Sometimes I would pace around my room and constantly look up at the clock.

I was _suffering_; _dying_ from impatience.

_22 more days_

_21 more days_

_20 more days_

_19 more days_

_18 more days_

_17 more days_

_16 more days _

Iasaa was getting impatient too; she would always remind me of how many more days were left.

But I already knew, I would _never_ lose count.

The only reason I was getting so impatient was because I wanted to see Ienzo _so badly. _

It seemed like everyday, I miss him _more and more. _I was starting to feel lonely, even with Iasaa always by my side. I knew it would take Ienzo time to heal emotionally I don't think he would even believe that his parents are dead.

_Horror, grief, mourning…Whatever more emotions seemed to fill him. _

Or was he even feeling these emotions? Maybe he could've gotten over it already; maybe not. I was worried so much for him; I_ needed_ to talk to him. But no, I couldn't even get a chance to talk to him because Ansem dragged his ass out of the hospital before I could.

So much for getting to talk to someone that I dearly love; who almost died; who I saved their life.

I had even thought about going to Ansem's mansion and ask him if I could talk to him. But, I knew he would probably just turn me down. So, it probably wouldn't even be worth it to walk all the way to the mansion.

I thought about all this while lying on my bed, in the room that me and Iasaa shared. I wasn't sure where she had gone, but I had a feeling that she would be walking around Hallow Bastion with Yuffie. I didn't even ask or bother going with them when they left, I was too drowned in my thoughts. But now that I thought of it, I shouldn't be so focused on the passing days and instead I should've been having fun.

I sighed and got up from my bed, the snow that was on the ground outside was all gone but judging by the cold air and the icy cobblestone streets, it seemed it would come back. I wouldn't be surprised.

I walked downstairs, it was quiet. Cid was downstairs and Leon was probably gone. Aerith was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Aerith, do you know where Yuffie and Iasaa went?" I asked

"No," Aerith shook her head "But Leon went with them."

"Oh…" I said, wondering why Leon had gone with them but then I remembered.

Iasaa told me that Leon and Yuffie would teach her how to fight. She was already a good fighter; she was in boxing, mixed martial arts and kickboxing. Plus, she was in dance so she's flexible. She had told me that she wanted to learn to fight with weapons; I didn't bother joining her in that though, I wasn't in the mood to be learning to fight. I was spending most of my days lounging around waiting for the days to pass and counting them down.

_But_ I needed something to distract me from all of that didn't I? I needed something else that I could focus on, that would keep me concentrated on it…

Without saying anything else, I grabbed my jacket, put it on and headed out.

Even though I didn't have any idea where I was going to look for them, I decided to go near the forest trail which was behind one of the buildings and there was a large pavement/gravel space. When I got there I found who I expected.

Leon, Yuffie and Iasaa.

Yuffie was the first to see me coming and grinned "So you decided to join us, I see."

"Saria!" Iasaa yelled "So you decided to come learn to kick some fucking ass?"

I laughed at Iasaa's outburst "Yup! But I think I'll just be watching for today."

Leon seemed to nod his head at me, and turned his gaze back to Iasaa and Yuffie. "One more time you guys?"

"Okay," Iasaa said, she drew a large knife, almost like a sword but thicker and shorter out of its sheath and then got into position, slightly crouching ready to pounce. Yuffie twirled her chakram around and then gripped it in her hand getting in the same position as Iasaa.

"Go!" Leon shouted and the two of them instantly pounced at each other.

Yuffie raised her chakram and sent it down on Iasaa but Iasaa had blocked it with her large knife, causing a screech from the sharp metal on metal. Yuffie slightly jumped back at Iasaa, twirling her chakram and taking a hit at Iasaa's legs.

Iasaa jumped over the chakram though and Yuffie had stumbled to the ground. Iasaa swished her large knife out at Yuffie but she ducked and missed and pushed Iasaa to the ground. She got off the ground and swung her knife at Yuffie again, but she had blocked the blow with her chakram and pushed Iasaa to the ground.

Iasaa was about to stand up but then ducked when Yuffie threw her chakram at her; it missed and stuck into a tree.

"Shit." Yuffie cursed.

She ran to get her chakram, but before she could go any farther, Iasaa kicked the back of her legs causing Yuffie to fall on her back. Iasaa pointed her knife right at her face.

"So, I guess I win this round," She grinned triumphantly

"Again," Yuffie said "Eff that! I lost two times in a row."

I couldn't help but applaud and Iasaa of course did her 'Victory dance'.

"Yeeeeaaaah! I'm the champion!" She yelled "I know, I'm amazing!"

"Stop bragging Iasaa!" Yuffie said sarcastically, and started wrestling with her. Iasaa pushed her to the ground and Yuffie started to kick out at her as Iasaa kept her pinned to the ground.

"Okay, knock it off you two." Leon chuckled. Iasaa helped Yuffie off the ground and they started laughing and punched fists.

"Oh wow, fierce competition much guys?" I said sarcastically.

Iasaa grinned "Nah,"

"Hey Saria," Yuffie smiled "Do you wanna try next?"

"Uhhh…" I said biting my lip "I guess but…"

"She still needs to get a weapon," Leon said "We could head back and you can choose one. Saria, does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine by me," I said

I couldn't turn something like this down, I needed a distraction. I needed to stop focusing on how many days until I get to see Ienzo.

_16 more days_

January 10th only 16 more days, everyday seemed to be slow like Molasses; every minute seemed like an hour and every hour seemed to be a day.

Everyday seemed to go on forever.

And if I just distracted myself with other things maybe each day would go faster? Then maybe I would just stop counting every second, every minute, every hour, everyday.

It was all killing me inside.

I was almost tempted to turn around and walk up to the door of Ansem's home and not turn back until I could talk to him.

"Saria?"

I snapped out of my thoughts "Huh, what?"

I looked at Iasaa and she chuckled "You were zoning out again!"

"I know," I said softly, rolling my eyes "But, I'm just pretty excited."

"January 26th…" She paused "I can't wait either!"

I chuckled "You just can't wait to meet Braig!"

"Duh!" She said "And you definitely want to see Ienzo, that's gay that you never actually got to talk to him in the hospital."

"Yeah…" I said "I just want to go to Ansem's home and tell him that I want to go talk to Ienzo."

"Then do it."

I was surprised by Iasaa's words "Like…Just go and do it? Go up to they're door and tell Ansem that I want to talk to Ienzo?"

"Saria, if your heart says that you should…" She looked at me with a serious look in her eyes "Then do it; follow your heart."

We had stopped walking, Yuffie and Leon walked farther on ahead, not seeming to notice that we were far behind them.

"I'll see you later, Iasaa." I said and then turned around and walked back to the trail.

"That's the spirit!" Iasaa called.

I walked through the trail and stopped at the iron not daring to go any farther. I stared at the mansion and then Iasaa's words had repeated in my mind.

_"Ienzo still needs to heal…Not physically, but probably emotionally."_

Would he still be mourning about the death of his parents?

Iasaa was right, they're just probably giving him time to heal, he still probably wasn't over it.

Death of somebody you love definitely wasn't easy to get over.

It also would've been rude to come at this time to visit instead of coming on the day that we were invited.

I turned around and headed back to the place I now called home.

"_Don't worry Ienzo…I will be here to see you."_

_

* * *

_**GAH! I'm sorry for such a pointless chapter! (If it was pointless) Okay maybe it wasn't pointless….OH YEAH! Guess what? I've finally started playing Kingdom Hearts! Just so you know. Anyways, Pllllllllllllllllleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeee review! I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter!:)**


	10. Chapter 8

Wow, another long wait for updating. Sorry guys.

I got back from my Europe trip about three or four weeks ago, it was amazing! I actually got some tea when I was in London!:D

Demyx: Are we gonna have a tea party?!?!

Me: Yes!

Luxord: And I'll be joining.

Xigbar: Me too!

Xaldin: No. No just no.

Zexion: I guess I'll be joining since I'm going to be forced to anyways.

Lexaues: Fine.

Saix: No.

Xemnas: I have more reasonable stuff to do.

Marluxia: I love tea parties.:)

Vexen: Count me out.

Axel: I'll come!

Roxas: Me too.

Larxene: I guess….

Me: GOOD! And Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Xaldin I'll force you to come!:D

Well, anyways… When I had time, I wrote a lot of this story while in Europe. I really need to update more. I haven't really been writing my Xemsai since I do not know what to write (I have an idea of the whole plot but I don't really know how to write it) I think I'm getting writers block…GAHH!D: Well, I'm gonna stop rambling and get on with the story. XALDIN YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER.

Xaldin: Annie does not own Kingdom Hearts but Saria and Iasaa belong to her.

Annie: -Glomps Xaldin-

* * *

Chapter 8: Ansem's apprentices (Iasaa's POV)

* * *

The days seemed to pass by quicker and before I knew it, January 26th came.

'No biggy,' I thought 'We'll just be meeting Ansem's apprentices, and I'll have to live through with Xehanort glaring at me whenever I come into his sight…'

"Good morning Iasaa!" Saria yelled jumping on me while I still lied in bed, only half awake.

"Oh…Hey, Saria." I grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Eight O'clock." She said grinning.

I groaned "Gah, can't I just sleep for one more hour?"

"Okay."

I was not a morning person at all. The fact that Saria_ had _to wake me up at eight did not make me happy.

And an hour later, Saria pounced on me again.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I said getting out of bed.

"Good!" She said

I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast, Saria and Yuffie sat at the table. Saria rambled off to Yuffie about her excitement about today and Yuffie...Looked pretty interested, yet bored.

"Well, I hope that you guys have a good time there," Yuffie winked while we were eating breakfast "You don't seem too dressed up for the occasion, you two. Especially you Iasaa."

"Meh, I'm not too fond of wearing dresses." I said brushing off crumbs from my tight jeans.

Me and Saria walked out into the cold streets of Hallow Bastion, the cold air blew against my skin, making me shiver. Even though it was a sunny cloudless day it was still freezing cold.

As we started to walk through the trail, I started to get nervous yet excited and when we reached the mansion I quickened my pace a little. The gates were already open and we walked up the cobblestone path up to the front door.

When we stopped in front of the door, we didn't say anything, didn't reach for the knocker.

"May I?" Saria asked pointing to the door.

"Sure." I grinned and she lifted the golden Brass knocker and let it drop, causing a loud echo.

The door handle clicked and opened, Ansem stood there and smiled when he saw us.

"Iasaa and Saria," He said warmly "Welcome to our home."

When we stepped inside, my eyes wandered the whole lobby area of the mansion. It was beautiful; the marble floor was a deep blue, the velvet patterned carpet was also deep blue, the stair rails were covered in gold leaf, and deep red velvet drapes hung from the windows.

My eyes then stopped on who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, familiar silver blue hair and the aqua coloured eyes.

Ienzo.

He smiled when he first saw me and Saria and walked over to us. I noticed that he limped a little, probably from the accident.

"You must be Saria?" He said to Saria, his voice was soft and gentle.

"Y-yes." Saria stuttered at first but then smiled. I noticed that her cheeks were starting to turn light pink.

Ienzo smiled at Saria and then turned his eyes to me "And you're Iasaa."

"Yes," I said softly and smiled. But his smile seemed to fade a little.

"Ansem had told me what happened…To my parents…."

"Yes," I said and looked down at the floor "I am sorry about what happened to them. I tried my best to save them…But it was too late, I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay," He said softly putting a hand on my shoulder "It is not your fault and I am grateful for what you and Saria have done. I thought it would be proper to invite you here and introduce you to the other five…" He said and then looked around "If they come…"

"I'm here!"

I looked to where the voice had come from, coming from the other room. A man with long shoulder length, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes had come over beside Ienzo. He looked at me and Saria and grinned.

"Oh, hey ladies," He said putting an arm around Ienzo's shoulders and then pointed to Saria "So, is this one your girlfriend, Zozo?"

"No," Ienzo growled "She's just a friend."

He chuckled and then turned his gaze to me and cocked an eyebrow. His grin seemed to get even bigger.

"Oh," He said "And you must be Iasaa."

"Yes sir." I grinned and he grinned back.

"I'm Braig," He said "Too bad you two aren't boys, now I don't have an excuse to laugh at you!"

"Oh, I should've gotten a sex change before I came then." I said sarcastically, Braig laughed.

"Nah," He said "I'll find another excuse to laugh at you two."

"Psh," I laughed "You already have one for Saria I guess…Have fun trying to find one for me."

Before Braig could reply, Ansem came back followed by four other men.

One of them I of course recognized was Xehanort, but the other three I didn't.

One of the three was tall; he had black shoulder length, thick eyebrows and deep blue eyes. The other one was of the same size but had light brown shaggy hair and his eyes were the same colour.

The last one was a little shorter and skinnier and looked much older. His blond hair was shoulder length and tied into a low ponytail and his eyes were an emerald green.

"Iasaa and Saria," Ansem said "These are my other four apprentices; Xehanort, Elaeus, Dilan and Even."

"Hey," I said casually and Dilan seemed to smile a little and Xehanort was glaring at me…Kind of.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," Dilan said

"Same here," Even said

After that, Xehanort, Elaeus and Even left.

"I'm sure you girls would like to take a tour of the mansion," Ansem said "Braig and Ienzo, would you two like to show them around?"

"Yes sir," Braig grinned and Ienzo nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," Ansem said softly and then chuckled "Even though I doubt it, but don't cause trouble you two."

With that, he left leaving just me, Saria, Ienzo, Dilan and of course Braig who immediately looked at me.

"Say something about yourself, Iasaa." He said

"Anything?" I asked

"Yes."

I thought of something and then grinned. "I like dick!"

Braig burst out laughing, Saria too and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that explains a lot." Dilan said sarcastically

"Hey, he said to say anything about myself and I decided to say something random." I shrugged.

Dilan just looked at me weirdly "Well, I'm going to go prepare lunch now."

"You cook?" I said.

"Yes." And then he left.

Braig chuckled "Me and Dilan have been friends for a long time,"

"How long?" I asked, curious.

"Since we were like, two or three," He said "Never mind that though would you like to see my room?"

I grinned "Sure thing."

He led me through the wide hallways up to his room; gold framed paintings hung from the walls and ornamental chandeliers hung from the ceiling. I noticed something sticking out of Braig's pocket. It looked like a gun.

"Hey Braig, is that a gun in your pocket?" I said in a dramatic manner.

"Mhm," He smiled "I always carry it around."

"Even just to meet me and Saria in your own home?" I said

"Yes."

"Wow, we must be such a threat!" I said sarcastically.

Braig then whipped his gun out of his pocket spun around and pointed it at my head. I screamed and fell back on my ass, thinking he would actually pull the trigger.

"Ow!" I yelled "What the fuck?!"

"Haha," He laughed "Gotcha, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I grimaced "Ow, my ass!"

He held his hand out, I just stared at it blankly for a minute and then he helped me up.

"Never do that again, I really hurt my ass!" I said.

"Well, would you like an ass massage?" He grinned

"No!"

"Hey, I was just kidding!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would love to give my ass a massage." I teased

"No." Braig said

"Oh, stop denying it!" I said sarcastically "You'd love to!"

Braig tried not to smile but couldn't hold it back "You'd just love for me to touch your ass."

"No."

"Deeeniaaaal!" He yelled

"You're a pervert!"

"I wouldn't be talking…"

We walked up a pair of stairs that twirled up, heading up one of the towers. Braig stopped in front of a door that had his name on it in gold letters. He opened it and we stepped in.

It was like an office, there were papers scattered on the desk, many books on the bookshelves, and a globe on the desk. The sun shone through from the huge window, there was another door and I saw that it led into Braig's bedroom. Of course I noticed the poster of all the different guns on the wall.

"I'll be right back," He said and went into his bedroom

I flopped down onto the couch and sighed 'This is going to be a very interesting day…' I thought.

* * *

I know, that was a crappy ending. Oh well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 9

Ohai guys! I'm updating again! Yay me!

Okay, so just to let you know, there's gonna be a sequel to this story. I have the plot figured out, I just don't know what to call it…

OH YEAH! I got back from my cruise to Alaska last Sunday! It was amazing! I'm going on a cruise to the Mexican Riviera next spring break with my Sister and my mom. I can't wait for Spring Break now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are in it. But Saria and Iasaa belong to me! Also, I'm not making any profit off of this story, it's only for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bonding (Iasaa & Saria's POV)

* * *

"Do you want me to show you to the library?" Ienzo asked, smiling.

"Sure…" I said.

"Ow!" I heard Iasaa scream from down the hallway "What the fuck?!"

I laughed. It seemed like Iasaa and Braig were getting along very well.

Ienzo sighed "Well, they're probably going to be causing a racket since they're getting along well."

I sighed "Yeah, I would like to see that…"

We walked down the hallway towards the library, it was quiet. No surprise there, since it was the home of Ansem and his apprentices. They were all busy studying.

We stopped in front of two large doors, Ienzo opened them and we walked in.

The library was huge, the shelves went up to the ceiling and were filled with books. The streams of sunlight shone through the large windows. Books were scattered on the tables and there were a few desks and couches.

"Wow." I said. "It's…Big."

Ienzo chuckled "I knew you would say that."

"I'm predictable?" I said sarcastically. Ienzo just laughed.

"I've only known you for just half an hour, can't we at least get to know each other before you say stuff like that?" He joked grinning, I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Iasaa's POV.

* * *

"Pot head!" Braig yelled at me.

"Shut up or I'll kick you!" I screamed. Why did people have a problem with people like me smoking marijuana? It didn't do anything bad to your brain like ecstasy.

Of course, I probably made the mistake of telling Braig that I did.

He laughed "Sorry kid, I was just kidding. I have no problem with it."

"Good," I said "Lots of kids my age do it, and don't try to piss me off again. I'm short tempered, I can probably kick your ass if you did."

"Psh, you wouldn't kick my ass," Braig teased "You love me too much!"

"As a friend," I said blankly "I only met you today…"

"Okay then. What if you kicked my ass and I started crying?" he said grinning

I looked at him weirdly, trying to figure out if that was a joke or if he really meant it "I would actually start laughing my ass off."

"That's mean!"

"No, it would just show that you're a huge PUSSY!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" We heard what sounded like Xehanort scream from downstairs.

"YOU STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!" I screamed back.

There was no answer to that.

"Wow, you're loud…And you swear a lot." Braig chuckled

"No really?" I said sarcastically "And you just noticed that now?"

"No, I just wanted to point that out," He grinned "So…."

"So what?"

He seemed hesitant to say it at first but then he did "I never really seen you around Hallow Bastion before…How long have you been here?"

"Only a month." Suddenly, I knew I was going to have to explain the whole story of how me and Saria ended up here in Hallow Bastion.

A complicated tale, and it seemed like fate has brought us here.

"Hmmm…Only a month? That's not long."

"Yeah," I said casually "But, I know my way around this place. I really like it here."

Again, Braig seemed to hesitate for a minute before he asked "Well, where did you come from?"

"That…Is a long story." I sighed

"I have time," He said softly, smiling.

"Fine." I said "But, I'm not explaining it in full detail. I'll sum it up for you, okay?"

"Okay." He chuckled

"Okay, so 'Once upon a time'…"

"Excluding the 'Once upon a time'," He said rolling his eyes "You make it sound like a fairy tale, you're the princess and I'm the prince coming to save you or something, and we get married in the end."

I felt myself blush madly at what Braig said. Me being the princess and him being the prince?

I couldn't deny that he was…Handsome. No, more than handsome, beautiful. He had the exact personality I looked for in a man..

"You're blushing!" He burst out laughing, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shut up!" I yelled

He stopped laughing and smiled "Okay, continue on then."

"Well," I sighed "I lived in a normal small town, and then Saria has a dream where she saves Ienzo from the fire. Anyway the dream went like this; we were walking through Hallow Bastion and then we see the fire and then she sees Ienzo and she saves him…I tried to save his parents but I failed. They died. So, one day when I was at her house in her backyard, playing in the snow until this fucking portal appears. It sucked us into it and we ended up in Hallow Bastion. The dream she had about saving Ienzo…Became real, she saves him, his parents died, and then when we're at the hospital…We meet Ansem. And before we could even see Ienzo, because he was awake, he was already gone from the hospital. So, a few days we get that letter from you guys and now, here I am. The end.

"Does that sum it up for you?" I said.

"Yes, I like how you explained it." Braig laughed "But is that all true?"

"Do not believe me?!" I wailed

"Well…Yeah, of course I do," He said running a hand through his long hair "It's just…The part about the dream becoming real…That's just kind of creepy."

"Yeah…Kind of." I said quietly

"Well, it just seems like something has brought you here…"

"Fate."

He looked at me, a somewhat puzzled look on his face "What about it?"

"I mean, what if it was fate that brought us here?" I murmured "I don't think it would make sense that it's just a coincidence that me and Saria are here."

"And the dream…" Braig scratched his chin.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, the door opened and Xehanort walked in. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Hey Xehan, haven't you not heard of knocking on the door before coming in here?" Braig growled.

"Does it really matter Braig?" He said and turned his (Or more like glare) from me to Braig.

"Well, at least it shows that you _have_ manners." I muttered. Xehanort tried to ignore me, but glared at me even more.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter. Braig, I need to talk to you."

Braig sighed "Can't that wait till later?"

Xehanort gritted his teeth "I'd rather not wait; now would be best since we can 'Get it over and done with'."

I bit my lip, for some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. There was something about Xehanort that I couldn't seem to put my finger on.

"Well," Braig said standing up "I'll be back, kiddo."

"Okay," I said softly. They both left the room, when the door closed it was silent; only me in the room.

I slumped farther down on the couch, I really hoped that Xehanort and Braig's talk wouldn't take long. I wanted to spend more time with Braig, I liked him.

I took another look around the room, it was awfully quiet now, only the sound of the ticking clock and my own slow breathes. I stood up and stretched, but then something on Braig's desk caught my eye.

It was a black leather notebook, left open to a page with notes and a drawing of a strange creature on it. The creature was black with bright yellow glowing eyes, it's antennas were almost like that of an ant's.

A heartless.

It was holding a heart, and there were many scribbled notes beside it and on the other pages. I flipped through the notebook, reading all the notes and looking at all the little diagrams.

'It's all about hearts…" I thought, the heartless would take people's hearts and turn them into…

Nobodies.

But what was the purpose of turning people into nobodies? What was the purpose of the heartless taking their hearts?

Before I could question myself anymore, I heard footsteps walking towards the door. I quickly flipped back to the page the book was originally opened to and sat back down on the couch.

Braig walked in, he seemed to have an angry yet saddened expression on his face.

"…Are you okay?" I asked hesitantely.

Braig smiled softly "No…I'm fine."

"You mean, 'Yes. I'm fine'?" I smirked.

It was his turn to say 'Shut up' in that sarcastic tone as he ruffled my hair. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

Even if he reassured me that nothing was wrong, I knew or had the feeling that something seemed terribly wrong. I didn't ask again though, I didn't want to annoy him.

Later, we had lunch, which Dilan made. I swore, whenever Xehanort had a chance to look up he would glare at me. It was worse since I was sitting across from him. I hoped at least that he didn't have a grudge against me, but I guess that was too late.

After, Braig took me to the library, which Saria told me was pretty big. She wasn't wrong, I couldn't help but think that it looked a little like the library in _Beauty and the Beast_. Except smaller.

"Holy shit…" I said, eyeing all the tall bookshelves "This is bigger than my old school library. Wouldn't it be a pain to find a book in here?"

"Meh," Braig grunted "It doesn't take too long…Once you know where to look."

"Oh, do you have the Twilight series?!" I asked sarcastically

"Definitely not."

"I was just kidding."

**(XIVAXLXIII: About that part; I do not like Twilight anymore. I kind of like it because of Jacob, Emmett and Alice. BUT SPARKLING VAMPIRES THAT DON'T DIE IN THE SUNLIGHT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Also, Edward's a douche bag…Alucard from Hellsing is WAY better than him. Seriously, back in my Twilight obsession I was thinking of doing a Twilight and Kingdom Hearts Crossover! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?! Anyways back to the story."**

I looked out one of the large windows of the library. The sun, which was slowly setting; it's bright golden rays streaking the sky, making it look like a golden, orange and light blue water colour background. The large pond was still as glass and reflected the sky above it like a mirror. The snow shimmered beneath the sun's rays.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, Braig smiled and nodded in a agreement.

"Come over again tomorrow." He said, I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, I will." I said and after that we stood there and watched the sun set.

* * *

Sorry, about putting that little rant in the middle of the story. I just felt like bashing Twilight a little. Xehanort might have something against Iasaa…Also, this chapter might be shorter than the last ones. Sorry.

**Please read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

AHA! Whats this? Another update from XIVAxsaiaXLuxordXIII?! Lol, yup. I'm updating again! The reason for the quick updating?

Well, summers coming to an end. (SOB) I was hoping to be able to update WAY more this summer, but that didn't happen. So, I'm making it up to you guys, because will be starting in around two or so weeks, and I'll be leaving in a few days for camp.

I HAVE TO UPDATE!

Yes, you can also count this as a 'Double update'. This is a gift to the readers for my story, since I've been too darn lazy at updating. So I decided to submit one more chapter!

Btw: This chapter will be angsty…There will be quite a lot of angst in the next two chapters or so…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are in it. But Saria and Iasaa belong to me! Also, I'm not making any profit off of this story, it's only for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 10: Our last goodbye (Iasaa's POV)

* * *

Right now, life seemed perfect.

It was not then until I realized that I had started calling Hallow Bastion 'Home'. I felt much more comfortable here. Meeting Braig had changed so many things for me, we had already become such close friends.

There were some points though, where I felt guilty about leaving my old life behind. I missed a lot of my friends, but it was nice to be away from the everyday drama that went on back there.

If I went back, what would I tell them?

What would I tell my mother?

My mother, I didn't have a father he left when I was only five. I was the only thing my mother had left.

She would be so lonely, now that I'm gone.

I just sighed though and waved those worries away.

I had a feeling that today was going to be like any other day; the days of over three months that me and Saria had been in Hallow Bastion. It was April 17th.

My birthday was only six days away.

"I wonder what Braig will get me…" I chuckled at the thought.

I sat on the roof of the tallest abandoned building near the forest trail. It was early in the morning, around five. The sky was still a dark ink blue, scattered with sparkling stars that were starting to fade. Far out, beyond the maw and at the mountains, the slowly rising sun peeked out, streaking parts of the sky with dark gold and pink. The warm spring air brushed against my skin, passing along the smell of the cherry blossom trees.

It was somewhat normal for me these days to be up this early, but it was not like I woke up purposely.

My dreams had been turning into nightmares.

Whenever I had one, I would wake up terrified and I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

During those nights, I would come up here and wait for the sun to rise.

Last night's dream seemed to have left off from the one where I was on Destiny's Islands;

_I opened my eyes; the first thing that was unmistakably noticeable and came to sight was white. I sat up, the whole room was pure white, the tiled marble floors, the walls, the ceiling. At each corner of the room, there were white pillars and in front of me there was a long hallway. On the right, there was one too and also on the left._

_I turned around, there was a wider and shorter hallway, on the left and right wall stood tall pillars and at the end of it, a large door. The door had a weird symbol on it._

_I stared at the door, as if expecting it to open and someone or something to walk in, but no one did._

_I stood up, everything was dead silent, too quiet. It was as if there was no other living thing in the place, I was all alone. _

_Yet, I didn't feel that I was alone. I had the feeling that I was being watched, that someone was hiding behind one of the pillars and watching me._

_It was creepy. Too creepy. I closed my eyes hoping that I would just end up somewhere else. Hoping that another portal would appear and take me back to Destiny's Islands._

_But then I wondered what would be outside that door. Maybe, if I went out that door I could return to Destiny's Islands somehow._

_I turned my eyes back to the large doors, but then it opened a large crack. _

_I watched as the familiar black creature came from behind the door and ran in my direction. It's yellow, beady, glowing eyes seemed to be fixed on me and it's antennas waved around as it ran._

_The heartless stopped in front of me and stared up at me, it seemed to cock it's head to the side. Admittedly, the heartless were somewhat cute but didn't act that way at all. Instead, they were horrible creatures that would take somebody's heart for their own. Selfish for hearts._

_Of course, I wasn't scared of one heartless, it just stood there not seeming to try to attack me. If it did, I could kill it easily._

_That was when another one appeared._

_And another, and another, and another._

_The number of them went from ten to twenty to thirty…But, I soon lost count, there were over a hundred, possibly even a thousand of them._

_They crawled down the pillars and walls, scattered across the floor, flooding through the door. Their glowing yellow eyes were all fixed on me and they were coming at my direction, towards me._

_I started to panic, there was no where to run to, I was surrounded by them. I reached for my sword sheath, which was strapped onto my belt._

_But it wasn't there._

_Horror washed over me, it was too late. I was for sure going to die in the hands of all these heartless. No, I would become a nobody instead._

_I did not want that to happen, not at this time of my life anyways._

_Suddenly, something had grabbed at my leg. I looked down; the heartless were starting to grab at my legs, preventing me from moving them. I tried to kick them off but it was helpless. _

_A heartless jumped right onto my face, I screamed and fell over on the ground. Soon enough, more heartless were all over me. I screamed, kept on screaming but it was muffled by the many heartless on me._

_Then everything went black._

That was when I woke up, my heart was beating so fast and hard that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. My forehead was slicked with sweat and my breathing was heavy and laboured.

It was probably the most realistic and horrific nightmare I ever had

--

Every star in the sky had disappeared, the sky went from it's dark blue to a mix of gold, pink and light orange. There was barely a single cloud in the sky and the air was starting to get warmer. From where I sat, I could see people opening their windows or standing out on the decks of their home to watch the beautiful sunrise.

Behind me, I heard footsteps, yet I didn't even bother to look back to see who it was.

"How come you're up so early, kiddo?"

I turned and couldn't help but grin "Same question I wanna ask you, Braig."

He smiled and sat beside me, looking out into the sunrise but then closed his eyes. His black hair was messy, the bags that were already under his eyes seemed darker, his skin was pale; he looked like he was about to fall asleep right there.

"Ugh," He groaned and then explained "Xehanort kept me up all night."

"Hm," I frowned "Why does he keep you up so late anyways?"

"Studying…"

I didn't respond, just brushed my hand through his hair, getting the tangles out of it "You're a mess, get a lot of sleep tonight."

"If I can convince Xehanort." He muttered.

"Well, tell Xehanort that if you get your eight or so hours of sleep, your brain will function better during the day. Which _is _true," I said "And you just probably need to take a break from all that studying, it's taking a toll on you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, I smiled.

"So, why are _you_ up so early?" He asked "Did you get any sleep at all yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I did" I said softly "I just had a horrible nightmare where I was attacked by heartless. Then I woke up, half scared to death and so I decided to come up here, since I couldn't get back to sleep.

"Wow," He said and then there was silence.

Hallow Bastion was quiet, there was only the sound of the crows sitting up on the rooftops, and the quiet howls of the gusts of wind. Braig pulled his gun out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here." He said.

I looked at the gun cluelessly "What?"

"Keep it." He said and looked at me. He was smiling, but there was some kind of sadness in his chocolate brown eyes. I took it from his hand, turning it around, examining it.

"But, Braig…" I sputtered "This is your favourite gun! Why are you giving it to me?"

He was silent for a moment and stared back out at the sunrise, he smiled "Something to remember me by…And an early Birthday present."

I let his words sink in and then realized what he meant.

"W-wait…Does this mean that you're leaving?" I croaked, trying to hold back tears.

"No, no. I didn't mean It that way." He said putting his arm around my shoulders "It's just…If something does happen to me, I…Well, I guess I want you to remember me by something that I treasured…And if I do have to leave, I would come back to see you."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, I let the tears fall from my eyes "Never leave…Me."

"Don't cry…" He whispered hugging me back and wiping the tears from my cheek "I never will, I promise."

I thought about what he said before and smiled "Lets make it even then."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a necklace, it was a silver antique key with a symbol on it, on a silver chain. My father had given it to me before he left, but it was the only thing I remember of him. When he left it was as if all my memories of him faded. I couldn't even remember what he looked like.

"Here, have this," I said still smiling "Something to remember _me _by."

Braig took the necklace in his hands and examined it. It glinted and shone in the sunlight, "You sure about giving this to me? It looks pretty special…"

"One hundred percent," I said "My father gave it to me, but I guess I should let it go. I haven't seen him in eight years so yeah…"

I yawned and leaned my head on Braig's shoulder, closing my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was, I felt like falling asleep right there.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me kid!" He whined sarcastically

"Oh, would rather fall asleep on me then?" I teased.

I guess Braig thought I was serious, because he then lied down and layed his head on my lap.

"Well, then…" I said "Maybe Mr. Sleepyhead should go back and get some sleep."

"Nah," He said and looked up at me, into my eyes, a serious expression oh his face "I'd rather stay here with you longer."

"You make it sound like you're inlove with me."

"Which I'm not."

We laughed, and I stared back out at the sky "Braig, I think you should go back and get some sleep. I need to get some sleep myself."

Braig sighed and his face seemed to twist into a pained expression "Okay…"

He stood up and looked out at the sky one more time.

"I'll come see you tomorrow….?" I said reassuringly

"Maybe."

He started walking back but then stopped "Iasaa?"

"Yes?" I said.

"I-I…Goodbye."

"Goodbye Braig."

He walked off and disappeared into the forest trail. A painful thought came to me, it seemed like that was our last goodbye, our last time that we would see each other.

--

The next morning, I was awoken by Saria shaking me awake.

"Iasaa, get up! We have to go see Ienzo and Braig!" She said.

"Holy shit, you're impatient!" I groaned

After we got ready, we headed down the forest trail to the mansion. It was dark, cloudy, and raining. We stopped in front of the iron gates.

The gates were closed, there were no lights on in the mansion. It was only 12'O clock in the afternoon, why were the lights not on?

I tried to open the gates but they were locked. "Shit." I muttered.

"Iasaa, we should just come back tomorrow…Maybe they're not here right now. Remember that they also have a mansion in Twilight Town?" Saria said softly

I didn't even listen to Saria's words, I climbed over the gate and landed on the other side, Saria protested at first but then followed me.

"Iasaa, what are you doing?" She snapped.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this Saria." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Saria asked, confused.

I didn't reply, we stopped at the door. I lifted the knocker once and let it fall, causing a soft bang. An echo went through the mansion inside.

After a few minutes, there was no answer.

I tried for the second time.

Still no answer.

I pushed the handle on the door, it was unlocked, I opened it and me and Saria walked in.

Inside, the mansion was dark and eerily quiet. For some reason, I had a feeling that me and Saria were the only ones here.

I walked towards the staircase, our footsteps echoing on the marble floor.

We walked through the familiar hallway, I walked the same way Braig showed me when I came here for the first time.

"Iasaa?" Saria said quietly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm going to go up to Ienzo's room."

"Okay." I said, I heard her turn around and walk the other way. The opposite way I was going.

I reached the familiar twisting staircase heading up to the tower, I walked up it, my stomach twisting into a knot. I stopped in front of the door with the Braig's name in golden letters on it.

I opened the door and walked in, papers were ripped and scattered across the room along with books and on the desk lay the black leather notebook with a single handwritten paper on it.

I walked over, picked it up and read it.

_Iasaa,_

_I know this might be unexpected, but I just want you to understand; I really enjoyed meeting you and being friends with you. But, I had to leave; I didn't choose to, in fact, I didn't even want to. I didn't want to leave you like Iasaa, I'm so sorry. I'm not in Twilight town or any of the other worlds. I can't explain what's been going on even though I should've told you before I left. Just wait where you are now, wait in Hallow Bastion, I will come back as soon as I can to see you. I will try not to keep you waiting too long, but I promise that I'll come back for you one day, I promise. _

_Good bye, Iasaa._

_-Braig_

I read the letter again, letting the words sink into my head.

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor, I couldn't hold back my tears.

_I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him; I let the tears fall from my eyes "Never leave…Me."_

"_Don't cry…" He whispered hugging me back and wiping the tears from my cheek "I never will, I promise." _

"H-He said he…Never would…"I sobbed " Braig…Y-You lied…Why?!"

_Life is perfect._

At least that's what I _thought_.

* * *

Angsty enough for you? Probably not, also:

_"I-I...Goodbye."_

What do you think Braig was trying to say before he actually said goodbye?;)

Yeah, I'll update soon....

**Please read and review!**


	13. Important note

No, this is not another update. This is an important note.

I've realized that I made a lot of mistakes in this story, for instance: The 'Abandoned castle' is NOT abandoned, it's Ansem's real study hall. The apprentices don't live in a huge ass mansion, they live in the study hall (I think, please correct me if I'm wrong).

Mind you, I've never played KH (I only got to play a tid bit of KHI) so it's no wonder I've made so many mistakes. Plus, I think I got some of the character's personality wrong. (Please tell me that I did. I'd really like to hear from you reviewers what I messed up on).

My point is, there's going to be some major editing to this doesn't mean that it's discontinued, I will still be writing. It means that I'm going to edit the chapters and replace them or post the edited versions. And I think it is about time that I do this, because I've been reading the 'Ansem Reports' and now I have more of an image of what the apprentices and Ansem were like.

So, that's all I'll inform you all when the edited chapters are posted. I might not have a lot of time to do it though, since school will be starting again. But I will work on it.

Ja ne!


	14. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello again everyone!

Yes, I know. It's been a LONG time. I'm sorry, so here's what's happening...

So I was not liking this story at all, so I discontinued it. Then a few months ago or so I found the notebook that I was writing it in and found that I felt like I want to continue it, BUT I need to edit the chapters and that's going to take awhile I think... Been seeing or reading lots of spoilers from Birth by sleep so I've been motivated to start updating this again.

So just as a warning... I might just delete this whole story again and start again, except the intro I might edit a bit. Sorry to all my reviewers but I think it's necessary in my opinion. Haha, I have a few other better ideas for the story, don't worry... Definitely going to put Lea and Isa in too, maybe even Terra, Aqua and Ventus. (I still seriously wonder why he looks like Sora)

Anyways, so stay tuned because I'll have it up and running again soon!

Xemnas:... I didn't even get to appear in the story yet and you decide to do this?

Me: Oh poor Xemmy... Don't worry, I'll try my best to get it up as soon as possible.^_^ For now, good bye!

P.S. THIS ONE'S IMPORTANT GUYS! Who Should Iasaa be paired with?

Xigbar?

Luxord?

Saix?


End file.
